


Notice Me

by listrasdebolinhas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (i try), 5 times lance was present and keith didn't notice and 1 time he did, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Distracted Keith (Voltron), Dramatic Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Pansexual Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listrasdebolinhas/pseuds/listrasdebolinhas
Summary: Five times Lance was present and Keith didn't notice, and one time he did."And what else can Lance do, besides praying for god or gods or the fucking aliens, for Keith to look his way, to notice him and smile that small smile that Lance likes to think is meant just for him. But Lance is in a bad day, in a bad mood, and he’s luck may just have stayed home because not only Keith doesn’t notice him, but is surrounded by some sort of small crowd before Lance can even gather the courage to go and talk to him."





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing in english, so if you see any typos or errors, please let me know!

Lance needed a drink. He was not used with failing in tests so, of course, he was in a bad mood. He thought that he had this, he’s a straight-A student, he’s good in everything he does, but he failed the test, of fucking course he did. Feeling like said “bad mood” is going to get even sourer, he sighs and asks a tequila shot for the bartender.

He’s sitting on the stool of Coran’s pub near campus, feeling like shit and tired, so tired. After downing the shot, he looks around just for the sake of it and what he sees, or better, who he sees just may make the night a little less awful. He sees Keith entering the pub in all his punk-hipster glory, mullet a mess, but looking oh so soft, he’s signature frown-pout combo making him look even cuter, using Lance’s favorite tight black jeans, a worn out converse and a black shirt.

And what else can Lance do, besides praying for god or gods or the fucking aliens, for Keith to look his way, to notice him and smile that small smile that Lance likes to think is meant just for him. But Lance is in a bad day, in a bad mood, and his luck may just have stayed home because not only Keith doesn’t notice him, but is surrounded by some sort of small crowd before Lance can even gather the courage to go and talk to him. So, obviously, Lance turns in his seat to ask for another shot, because he needs the courage that just a good booze can give him.

He downs the other shot, gets up from his seat and turns. And because the world might just hate him today, Keith is nowhere to be seen, the guy is gone, one minute he was there and in the other poof! Nowhere in the entire. Fucking. Pub. Now, feeling even worse than before, Lance decides to go home, sleep and never wake up again.

 

* * *

 

Rounding a shelf in the college library, Keith feels like he’s being watched. He came here to write a paper and after some good fifty minutes and two paragraphs, he decides to look for some reference books, but ever since he got up from his seat he is feeling this way.  _Don’t be crazy, it’s just your imagination_ , choosing to ignore the said feeling, Keith shrugs and continue looking for his books.

Some minutes after, when he’s raising his hand to grab a book, from the corner of his eye, he sees tan skin and brown hair. He turns so quickly that he swears he can hear his neck crack, but of course, no one is there. Keith looks around for a moment just to make sure he didn’t imagine it, but no such luck.

 _Why, why I am like this?_   Of course his pining heart would play with him, play with his weakness for blue eyes, long legs, terrible pick-up lines, kind heart, warm and annoying personality, has he talked about those long wonderful legs? So yeah, Keith is a weak man, and thanks to the tricks of his mind all his concentration and inspiration to write the paper are now replaced with Lance.

It’s not like he can help it, really. It’s not his fault. It’s not his fault that he’s desperately in love with Lance, it’s actually said cute boy’s fault. What is his fault actually, is the awkwardness and incapability to flirt, besides all that Keith can’t seem to gather the courage to ask Lance out on a date. And that has been something he’s been debating about because, let’s face it, Keith is impulsive and even though he knows this he can’t, just can’t, ask Lance out.

Maybe it’s because he doesn’t know if Lance feels the same? Maybe because he’s a bit insecure about his temper and impulsiveness and thinks that Lance won’t like him because of that? Maybe he’s afraid of getting too close and have his heart broken? Yeah, definitely a mixture of all that. Now that he has gone into that rabbit hole, he needs some time alone, thinking about his walls always brings a sore spot in his heart to the surface.  _Don’t cry, don’t cry_. Paper long forgot, Keith grabs his things and exits the library.

 

* * *

 

“ _Dame un beso dame ya que yo te quiero descobrir, que este mucho estuvo echo..._ ”

Even though Lance is wearing earbuds, he can hear someone saying something behind him. He is organizing the deposit in the back of the coffee shop while listening to his playlist. He takes off one of the earbuds and turns around to see Hunk.

“Damn, finally got your attention! Man, how many times did Allura told you not to hear music while at work? You never learn…” Hunks says a little exasperated, but with a fond look on his face.

“I know man, but you got to admit that organizing the deposit is always so boring, I need some music to give me some gas.”

Hunk sighs. “Yeah, yeah. Anyways, guess who came in asking about you?”

“I don’t know. Pidge, maybe?”

“What? No, why would Pidge be asking about you?”

“I don’t know buddy, you’re the one making mystery here.”

Hunk smiles playfully while he singsongs, “I’m talking about Keith.”

Lance perks up at that, Keith asking about him? That should not make Lance feels a pleasant tug at his heart, but it does anyway.

“Come on buddy, he’s waiting for you at the front.” After saying that, Hunk turns around and starts walking off to the front of the shop, but Lance isn’t having any of that and goes after him before he can tell Keith that Lance is here.

They’re at the counter and Hunk gives him a confused expression, but Lance momentarily ignores him in favor to look at Keith.

There Keith is, sitting in his favorite table by the window, reading a book and looking soft in his over-sized sweater, his also with his mullet in a ponytail and wearing glasses (which is a rare sight, so Lance is more than pleased).

Hunk awakes Lance out of his love-struck monologue with a snap of his fingers in front of his face. When Lance turns to look at him, Hunk is giving a look that says ‘you better start explaining’, so Lance does just that:

“Look, maybe Keith just asked about me out of politeness ya know? Because he knows that I work the afternoon shift and I’m usually at the counter and stuff, it doesn’t necessarily mean more than that.”

Hunk pinches the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know Lance, but I think that he asked because he wants to see you? And maybe he comes here every day, at the same hour, because it’s your shift? Just saying.”

And yeah, Lance thought about that too and so every time Keith showed up during his shift, Lance would flirt and write pick-up lines in Keith’s cup, but Keith never reciprocated and never told him to stop either, so Lance continued his game in hopes that he could eventually ask Mullet-head out. So yesterday, Lance did the usual, and he was ready to ask the guy out when Keith opened his mouth to say something, and he had that uncomfortable look on his face. Lance was more than ready to be rejected, but Keith just snapped his mouth shut, grabbed his coffee and exited the shop.

Lance cringed at the memory and really, who could blame Keith? He probably was annoying the guy and Keith just didn’t know how to say that to Lance. Therefore, he was not going to keep his hopes up, and he was so not ready to face Keith now. Giving an apologetic look to Hunk, Lance communicated his resolve:

“I think you’re wrong buddy, so if you excuse me I’ll go back to work.” Hunk opened his mouth to say something, but Lance continued: “Please, leave that aside, also don’t tell Keith I’m here.”

“Fine, but I don’t know how much more of this mutual pining I can handle.”

“You really wanna talk about pining? Should I mention your giant crush on Shay since last year?”

Hunk blushed furiously; Lance chuckled and went back to the deposit.

 

* * *

 

“Ugh, why is this line so long?” Keith knew that he was whining, but he couldn’t help it, he needed those cupcakes, and he needed them now.

“It’s your fault for wanting to come to the most popular bakery near campus.”

“Believe me Shiro, I know, but I don’t want any cupcake, I want these cupcakes!” He said gesturing to the beautiful and delicious cupcakes that were exposed in the counter in front of them.

Shiro sighed and gave Keith a dad look. “I don’t remember spoiling you so much when we were kids. Where have I wronged? Why are you like this?”

“Stop being so dramatic…” Keith trailed off as his phone started to ring. “Shiro, you get those cupcakes, I’ll answer Coran.” After saying this, he heard Shiro say something, but ignored him in favor to go off to the side where the noise from the busy bakery was not so loud.

“Hey Coran, what’s up?”

_“Hello, Keith my boy! I hope you’re not so busy right now?”_

“Nah, you need something?”

_“I know it’s your day off, but my bartender for today called in sick. So, I was thinking if you could come today and then I’ll give you two days off! What do you think, son?”_

That was a good bargain and Keith would be lying if he said he didn’t like his work at Coran’s pub. He took his phone from his ear to look at the time: 4 pm. Well, if he wanted to do this shift, he needs to go now.

“Okay Coran, you convinced me. I’m on my way.”

_“Okay then, see you soon boy!”_

When Keith turned around, he found Shiro by his side and, he was holding his cupcakes. Without losing time, Keith made grabby hands for the package and Shiro gave it to him.

“Have I told you that I love you? Because I do Shiro, I do.”

“Yeah, I know. Everything alright with Coran?”

“Yeah, but I need to go cover tonight’s shift and that’s why I need to go now.”

“Eh, but it’s your day off, I thought we were going out with Allura and Matt tonight.”

Oh yeah, in his haste to buy the cupcakes Keith ended up forgetting their plans. He was feeling a little guilty, but he couldn’t go back on what he told Coran.

“Sorry. Maybe you guys could hang out in the pub for a while after the movie?” he said with his best puppy dog eyes.

“Ugh, fine…” Before Shiro could continue, Keith made a beeline for his bike outside. “Hey Keith, wait a bit!” If Keith had waited, he would have seen Shiro turn around giving an apologetic look to Lance from across the bakery.

 

* * *

 

Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were killing time at the arcade. After Lance’s show in DDR, Pidge and Hunk started playing Metal Slug together.

“So, you guys coming tonight?” Pidge said with her eyes glued to the screen.

“Oh, we have plans? Tell me it’s something fun, I’m in need of some good time.” Lance answered.

Hunk was grinning: “Yeah man and I think you particularly gonna love it.”

“How so?”

Pidge interrupted before Hunk could answer: “We’re going to Coran’s pub, Matt invited us.”

Now Lance was even more interested, he knew tonight was Keith’s shift at the bar.

“Your thoughts are so obvious that we can even see them, lover boy!” Pidge mocked him and Lance cursed himself for blushing over something so ridiculous.

“Whatever you say, Pidgeon. Besides Matt, Coran, and Keith, who else is going to be there?”

“Shiro and Allura of course.”

“Oh man, I’m hyped! Last time we were all together, was like, last month.” Hunk was matching Lance's excitement.

“Shit! Hunk, you got distracted! We were going to beat our record!”

“Damn, sorry Pidge.” Hunk answered while scratching the back of his neck.

“Well, now that you guys are over with the game, we should get going and get ready to go out.”

“Would you look at that Hunk, someone’s excited to meet their crush.” Pidge singsonged.

“Buddy, you should ask him out tonight!” Hunk complemented.

 _What?_   “Guys, I thought we already talked about this. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I’ve been getting closer to Keith and I don’t want to lose that.”

Pidge was pinching the bridge of her nose: “I don’t know why you think he’s going to reject you.”

“Agreed, you guys like each other and that so obvious!”

Walking and talking, they reached the arcade entrance and Lance went speechless. He saw Keith in a leather jacket, climbing his motorcycle across the street. He was so dumbfounded that he didn’t call to Keith and only went out of his trance when Keith was speeding out of sight.

 

* * *

 

As they were entering the crowded pub, Lance looked directly to the bar. He was expecting to see Keith there, but Coran was on bartender duty apparently. The three of them were approaching the gorgeous man and Lance hoped that he was not wearing a disappointed look on his face.

“Goodnight gentleman! And gentlewoman!” Coran greeted them while winking.

“Hey Coran, how are you doing?” Hunk asked while Pidge and Lance waved their hands.

“I’m feeling great lad! Everything alright at school?”

Lance cringed, the test he failed last month still fresh in his memory, while Pidge talked with Coran: “Everything’s fine. When is this thing starting?”

“What thing? And where are the others?” Lance asked, a little confused before Coran could answer Pidge.

“What are you talking about?” Pidge, seeing that Lance had a confused face continued: “Wait, you don’t know.”

“No way buddy, I thought you knew.” Hunk said right after her.

Okay, Lance was missing something here, but before he could ask any further, the lights in the pub stage went on and a band was there. What Lance wasn’t expecting to see was Shiro at the drums, Matt at the bass, Allura as the singer and Keith at the guitar. They started playing while ignoring completely Lance’s surprise, or at least Lance thought he was being ignored, but when he looked over at Keith they locked eyes.

When Keith noticed that he had Lance's undivided attention, he smiled and winked,  _he fucking winked_ , and even though Lance felt weak at the knees, he could not look away. All Lance’s confusion about not knowing his friends had a band faded away and all he could think about was the way he and Keith were having a moment that lasted all throughout the show.

When the show was over, Lance was bouncing on his seat, crazy to talk to Keith. He saw the way his friends were surrounded by the crowd, people asking to take pictures and wanting to talk and Lance knew he needed to be patient.

He looked over at the others, and all of them (including Coran) were wearing knowing smirks. Lance blushed and was ready to answer them (even though they didn’t say anything), when his cell phone vibrated.

Lance thought that he couldn’t be more surprised tonight, but he was wrong. Grabbing his phone from his back pocket, he saw that Keith had texted him:  _"hey  i'm outside at the back, can you come here?”_

Lance’s eyebrows went to his hairline and the others were still wearing that irritating smirks, as though they knew something. Lance ignored them and made his way across the pub, heading to the exit in the back; when he opened the door he saw Keith leaning against the wall.

He was smiling and gazing at the stars while a gentle breeze ruffled his hair; Lance was entranced and took advantage of Keith’s distraction to gaze lovingly at him. A beat passed and Lance shook himself out of his Keith-induced trance; he cleared his throat to catch Keith’s attention.

Keith looked over at him and said a shyly: “Hey, Lance. Did you, uh, liked the show?”

Lance approached him. “Yeah man, you guys are amazing. I just don’t get why no one told me you guys had a band?”

“Oh, I thought you knew. Well, I guess everyone thought that.” Keith gave an awkward chuckle after finishing his sentence.

“Yeah, I think so. What did you want to talk about?”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Keith looked at the ground and was that a blush on his cheeks? “I-I was thinking if you, I don’t know, wanted to hang out tomorrow night? Maybe catch a movie?”

Lance couldn’t believe this, Keith was being all shy and cute, and he was asking Lance on a date, right?

Lance was so giddy, that he didn’t notice that they were suddenly very close. Keith looked up at him with wide violet eyes and Lance didn’t even think twice as he closed the distance between them.

The kiss was short-lived, just a brush of chapped lips that left Lance lightheaded. When he opened his eyes to look at Keith, he was greeted with a wonderful sight: Keith was blushing like Lance never seen before, looking anywhere but him and was fumbling for words.

Lance chuckled and put one arm around Keith’s waist, with the other he grabbed Keith’s chin, making him look at him.

“I would love to go on a date with you Keith.”

Keith, even though still blushing, gave him that small smile, and Lance couldn’t help but answer with a warm grin.

**Author's Note:**

> So besides being my first time writing in english, it's my first time writing fanfiction too. That being said, I know there's a lot to improve, which I plan on doing in the future; construtive criticism is always welcome!  
> Lance is singing this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gSCbndW7AFg) in the beginning of the third scenario.  
> For the fourth and fifth scenarios, i got some inspiration from this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6dRlGutKrw) .  
> (Also, I headcanon Keith as a sweet tooth and anyone who thinks otherwise can fight me (ง •̀_•́)ง )


End file.
